The Blonde Bride
by SoAdorkable
Summary: Rosalie's POV from the night she was changed forwards.
1. Chapter 1

"I'd better get going, it's late," I said with a smile. Truth was, I couldn't stand it in that room. Her arm wrapped around his. The look in his eyes. It made me furious with anger. No, worse. Jealously. I couldn't stand it since I'd come up with the ugly yet true realization: Jonathan loved Vera. Real, true, pure, red hot love. Royce didn't love me like that. He sent me flowers, gave me kisses, and whispered sweet nothings in my ear. But anyone could do that.

No, the way Jonathan looked at Vera. No. Just...no. Royce never looked at me liked that. Not even the day we were married. I was jealous. Insanely jealous. And I had to get out of there. It was suffocating me.

"Let me get your coat," Jonathan stood and walked to the door, taking my coat from the coat hanger. As I walked over to the door, I heard little running footsteps, followed by a little voice.

"Rosie! Rosie!" Vera's son, Henry reached his little arms up towards me. I chuckled and bent down to give him a little hug, "Don't go Rosie!!" The little boy exclaimed.

"Oh, there, there little Henry, I'll see you again soon, okay?" He grinned and nodded. Again, waved of jealously burned a hole through me. Vera had the one thing I wanted the most in the world. No, not looks. Not clothes, shoes, or even a husband. A son. A little, precious, baby boy, to hold and call her own. To watch grow and learn about the world, until one day he was old enough to make it on his own. She had it, and I didn't. And that wasn't fair.

Jonathan put my coat on me and I smiled at them I'll "Have a good night," I said politely before I made my leave. Once the door was closed, I walked quickly. Once I was out of that street, I ran. My heels clicked against the dewy cement ground as I rushed to get home.

"Hey, Rosalie!!" A voice called when I was a few blocks away from home. I turned around to see Royce and his friends. I smiled politely.

"Hello, Royce," In truth, I hated his friends. They were always going out late at night, getting drunk. It disgusted me. "We should probably be going home, dear," I said, stepping towards him. Without hesitation, he grabbed my waist and pulled me close.

"Not so fast, baby…" I could smell the alcohol on his breath. His clothes were all disheveled, and his eyes were bloodshot. He was drunk. They all were. I sighed.

"Rosie….you don't look too happy to see me…" He said, "Gimme a kiss," I tried to pull away from him, but he slammed me against the brick building in back of us. I moaned out in pain. His friends chuckled and surrounded us.

"Royce, let me go," I said bitterly. He only smirked.

"No, no, no….you gotta give me something first baby…" He slurred and ripped the hat off my head, throwing it to the muddy ground. His arm tight around me, he pulled me to the alley way and threw me to the ground. I tried to get up and run, but he punched me in the face.

I let out a scream finally, but he took a clammy hand and pressed it over my mouth, cooing "Shh....Rosie….it'll be over soon." I wigged and was able to stand, but one of his friends punched me in the stomach. I let out a terrified scream when I heard something snap and felt an immense pain in my chest. As if that was some cue, they all started hitting me. I screamed out but Royce covered my mouth the whole time so I wouldn't be heard. It hurt so bad. My knees gave out and I collapsed to the ground.

"Now that's a good girl…." They all chuckled as Royce kneeled in front of me. I moaned out in pain, my vision clouded from the blood going into my eyes. Before I knew it, he was ripping my dress upwards and taking off my undergarments. No, no, no! He unbuckled his pants and then…..

---

They all took turns raping me. It was like a little game. And all I could do was watch. I couldn't fight. The only thing I was lucky for was that I was going in and out of consciousness from the beating. The scariest part was when they left. They all just picked up their pants…and left.

I couldn't get away. I couldn't move. It all hurt so bad. I was so sore. I was so bloody. So broken. I slipped into the abyss of darkness once more, knowing I wouldn't wake up.


	2. Chapter 2

The first feeling I had when I woke up was confusion. What happened? No, I knew what happened. The event of before were all too clear. Royce and his friends were drunk. They beat me. They raped me. Then, they left. But….what confused me was that I wasn't there anymore. This wasn't the cold, wet alleyway I was laying in before. No, it was soft in here. It was warm. I was on fabric. A bed. Had someone rescued me? I was too weak to opened my eyes and look around at my surroundings.

"Edward, no." There was a voice! But whose? It was familiar…I'd heard it before; "I was not just going to leave her to die." Edward…? Edward who?

"Carlisle...you have only seen her a few times. She's as shallow as a…puddle." Carlisle as in Carlisle Cullen? And Edward Cullen. Though he was wrong. I was not that shallow.

"And for that, she deserves to die? No Edward, you know this is the only choice," What was the only choice? What was going on?! I felt a hand on my shoulder and suddenly breathing on my neck. The only defense I could manage was in the form of a moan. The hand smoothed my hair and Carlisle whispered "Rosalie, I'm so sorry…" And in no time his teeth were piercing into my neck.

White hot pain flew through my body. What was going on?! My eyes shot open and I looked around frantically. Only Carlisle was in the room now looking up at me with his eyes wide, like I was some kind of dinner to him. It hurt so much. I started screaming. What had he done to me!? It hurt! I was burning! I was on fire! "MAKE IT STOP!!!!!" I screamed out in desperation and flailed my arms, only to find that they were chained, along with my legs.

I couldn't stop screaming. It hurt too much. I kept burning. Carlisle stayed with me the whole time. He looked like he was burning along with me as I begged him to just kill me. Nothing could be worse than this. He tried to talk to me, but I couldn't hear him over my screams. Edward almost never came in.

Though one time Edward came in, staring at me with a wince. What was wrong with him? He grunted and walked over, taking my hands, which were balled into fists "He pried them open and held them there. "Her nails are tearing the skin on her hands." He stated to Carlisle. I looked down to my palms, still screaming. He was right. I saw the skin on my hands heal itself before my eyes. I looked up to Edward, eyes wide "WHAT IS THIS?! WHAT IS THAT!? WHAT'S HAPPENING?!" I screamed frantically.

It felt like the fire burned me for years until I got an answer. Carlisle moved real close to me and whispered in my ear everything and I tried my best to listen. The one thing I did understand was the one point he made abundantly clear.

I was turning into a vampire.

It felt like time was endless as I burned. Flames licked my insides and ripped me apart, cell by cell. But soon things changed. My senses improves startlingly. I could hear people chatting at the coffee shop in the town an hour away. I could see every little particle of air, every strand of hair on Carlisle's head, and every little crack in every little floorboard. I never got used to the burning. It was as bad the first day as it was the last.

Until, suddenly, the flames began receding. First at the very tips of my toes, then my knees, and then my whole body. My heart beat like a helicopter, and it was the only thing I could here. It gave one small wheeze and a thud, and stopped completely. And I knew I'd just died.


End file.
